Change in the past
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto had been captured, konoha destroyed, all but a few live and they are in the hands of Akatsuki. But what happens when Naruto tries to kill the last of the Akatsuki during the extraction proccess and Kyuubi has an idea, a little gore at start. R&R pl


**Chapter 1**

Pain. That was all he could feel, the pain of having something that was bonded to your very soul being ripped out of you without relent or mercy.

_This cant happen, I won't let them take her from me._ Naruto thought in determination as he began to fight back with all his might.

The steady stream of red chakra that had been pouring out of Naruto began to waver as Naruto's will pulled back on Kyuubi and her power.

_I won't let it end this way, not after everything that I have been threw. _He thought. _If I die then I am going to take them with me. _

As he thought this he began to compress all of Kyuubi's power into a ball the size of a golf ball, it steadily began to grow in power as Naruto utilised the seal they were using to extract more of Kyuubi's power and channel it into the ball.

"What the hell is that?" "What's he doing?" "Why isn't it working?" These questions were some of the few that were going around the minds of the 8 people on the fingers of the statue that was trying to draw in the power of the Kyuubi.

They were: Kisame;

Sasuke;

Karin;

Suigetsu;

Juugo;

Tobi;

Pain;

And Konan.

_I-I w-wont let them get a-away with what t-they have d-d-done. _Naruto thought as he remembered back to the ones he loved and had lost. _They killed the people I loved; now I will show them what happens when you hurt those close to the bloody maelstrom. _He thought using the name that he had been given by Tsunade when he had destroyed a sound base during the sound/leaf war.

He had lost friends during that war among them were some from the Konoha 12 as they had been dubbed. Shino had been killed in a sound ambush as he held the sound jounin back so Kiba and Hinata could get away.

Kiba and Hinata were devastated and blamed themselves until they were forced out of it by the rest of the Konoha 12 as they had been dubbed.

Ino had died when a mission had turned into a trap, when she was found it was clear she had been raped and tortured for days before she had been dumped in a clearing near Konoha.

Choji had been the worst affected by his wife's death, Shikamaru could barely eat or sleep for weeks after and they both began training themselves into the ground to take their mind off of Ino.

Tenten had been killed during a surprise attack on one of Konoha's outposts; the outpost had had 3 teams of chuunin, 3 teams of jounin and 2 teams of ANBU. They hadn't stood a chance when they were attacked by 8 teams of curse seal using jounin, though they had gone out with a bang. When it had been clear they wouldn't survive Tenten and the survivors had lured the enemy into the outpost and detonated the hundreds of A-rank explosive tags that had been kept there. The outpost was incinerated in the blast along with 1/4 of a mile of the surrounding forest.

Tenten's death hit Lee and Neji the hardest as they had both been engaged to her and were planning to get married after the war was over.

Shizune had been killed when she was healing wounded in the final battle.

Jiraiya had died battling Orochimaru but had taken the snake bastard with him by using a suicide jutsu he had created incase he had no choice.

Tsunade had been destroyed when Jiraiya and Shizune died; she had locked herself away from the world for over 2 months. It hadn't been until Naruto had knocked some sense into her, literally, that she realised she wasn't the only one that was hurting because of their deaths. Shizune had been a sister to Naruto and Jiraiya a father.

Then when they were weak the Akatsuki came for Naruto. All Konoha shinobi had fought them to stop them though in the end it was useless.

The Akatsuki had brought a large number of missing nin with them, 400 B-rank missing nin, 230 A-rank and 5 extra S-rank missing nin.

By the end of the fight only the remaining member of Akatsuki were left including team Hebi who had joined them.

By the end the only ninja left were Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Most of the Akatsuki were exhausted. Kakashi and Shikamaru had passed out. Kiba was on his last legs while Tsunade and Naruto had a large portion of there chakra left.

After another hour of fighting the Akatsuki were badly injured, Zetsu was dead and they were mostly all out of chakra. The only ones with any left were Tobi and Pain who both had about a quarter of there chakra left.

The Akatsuki had tied up the Konoha nin and had gone to the hospital to rest and heal from their injuries.

After a few days they had been healed along with the Konoha nin and had taken them to their base.

The group had been told to take the other captives so they could 'watch as Naruto dies slowly and painfully' as Pain had put it.

When they had started the extraction process Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Kiba had been chained to the wall and were forced to watch as Kyuubi was forcefully extracted from Naruto.

They watched as the extraction process went wrong as the Kyuubi's chakra begun to coalesce into a ball.

_I will make them pay. _Naruto screamed in his head as he began to force even more of Kyuubi's chakra out of himself and the statue so he would make sure nobody survived. He knew Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba and Shikamaru were there; he just hopped that they would forgive him for what he was about to do.

What Naruto didn't know that as he was forcing out chakra from the statue he wasn't just forcing out Kyuubi's; all the other bijuu had sensed what was going on and decided to help. They knew what would happen but as long as their power was not used for evil then they didn't care.

What people didn't know was that the bijuu were not evil. They were created by Kami and Shinigami to keep the world in balance and in doing that they had done things that they didn't like and regretted but they did what had to be done.

Everyone watched as light green, black, ice blue, and a sickly green, white, yellow, brown, purple and red chakra seeped out of the statue only to be absorbed into the ball.

It was the size of the statue when the chakra stopped flowing out of the statue and into the ball.

Nine animals flew out of the statue when the chakra stopped.

A racoon dog, a cat with 2 tails, a turtle with 3 tails, a rooster with 4 tails, a wolf with 5 tails, a weasel with 6 tails, a badger with 7 tails, a dragon with 8 tails and finally a fox with 9 tails.

The Akatsuki were frozen in place because the jutsu they used required them to be still so if they moved then the chakra being released would become unstable.

Each of the animals ran over to the chained up Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba and Shikamaru broke through there bounds and carried them over to Naruto's form as quickly as they could.

"K-k-kyuubi w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Naruto whispered weakly to the fox.

"New plan kit I need you to pull 4 tails of my chakra and pour it into me quickly." The fox spoke in a soft yet defiantly male voice.

Naruto scratched together as much of his chakra and his will power as he could as he began to pull out Kyuubi's chakra from the ball and the little he had left in his body.

"What's going on? What is Naruto doing?" Tsunade asked looking at the fox with suspicion and some fear.

"I need Naruto to give me 4 tails of my chakra for what I am going to do. I'm going to open a rift in time just as our chakra becomes unstable. As the ball explodes it will push us through the rift and we will be pushed back in time. Though how far back depends on the power of the blast." Kyuubi explained as he began to feel his chakra flowing threw him. 2 tails worth.

"Wait. Time travel? Is that possible?" Kiba asked looking at the bijuu shocked.

"For us and Jinchuuriki yes it is. That is why when we are pushed into the rift Shukaku and me will go into Naruto. Nibi and Shichibi will go into Kakashi. Sanbi and Gobi will go into Kiba. Yonbi and Rokubi will go into Shikamaru and Hachibi will go into Tsunade. This will make all of you Jinchuuriki. Does anyone have any questions?" Kyuubi told them quickly as he felt his third tail come back.

"How far will we go back and will we be in our younger bodies or not?" Kakashi asked.

"If we go to a time period were you already exist you will bond with younger selves soul and will be in the younger body but you will have slight changes due to the presence of each of us. If you do not have a body in that time period you will be in your 12 year old body with changes because of our presence." Kyuubi told them as he felt his fourth tail come back. "Hold on." He shouted as red chakra burst from him and caused a large tare to appear in front of them.

What they didnt notice was the red chakra strike some of the Akatsuki members and when it retracted into Kyuubi, and therefore Naruto as well, it had white balls of energy on them. The members that it struckwere Sasuke, Kisame, Pain and Konon.

Behind them they could hear the ball crack as it began to explode as it lost its stability. They then heard an explosion and everything went black.

**Well what do ya think? This is short because it is only the starter chapter to see if people like it.**

**This will be either a:**

**naru/kaka**

**naru/kiba**

**naru/Shika**

**or any combo of naru with 2 of the other 3.**

**Or maybe naru/young Jiraiya**

**Or it could be a naru/ male harem.**

**Pick witch one you want so I know.**

**Post a comment so I know if I should continue this or if I should delete it. R&R.**


End file.
